The invention relates to a stowage-space arrangement for vehicles with a folding roof, especially for convertibles with a solid roof that can be folded in two parts. The stowage-space arrangement includes a stowage space which is arranged between the side walls of the vehicle body and into which at least one rearward roof part of the folding roof can be retracted. The rearward roof part includes a rear-wall area which slopes obliquely relative to the roof surface.
A known stowage-space arrangement of the above-mentioned type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,444. The stowage space for the retraction of the rearward roof part comprises a relatively narrow well. The cross-section of the well is matched to the path taken by the rear-wall area during its folding movement. As a result, the rearward roof part of the folding roof can only have a correspondingly short length in order to allow for complete retraction of the rearward roof part. This considerably restricts the freedom available for the design of the rearward roof part.
Between the stowage space and the front row of seats in the known convertible there is a closed hollow chamber, arranged centrally, in which there is a gear arrangement for the rearward roof part. The gear arrangement can be swivelled using a hand crank. There is thus virtually no possibility of accommodating pieces of luggage or the like in the interior of the convertible below the top edge of the side walls so as to allow them to be stowed easily from the front row of seats.
There is therefore needed a stowage-space arrangement of the above-mentioned type developed in such a way that a relatively long rearward roof part can be retracted into the stowage space and that, in addition, the possibilities for stowing luggage in the interior of the vehicle are improved.
These needs are met according to the present invention by a stowage-space arrangement including a stowage space which is arranged between the side walls of the vehicle body and into which-at least one rearward roof part of the folding roof can be retracted. The rearward roof part includes a rear-wall area which slopes obliquely relative to the roof surface. The stowage space has at its bottom end a large-sized floor area which, with the folding roof stowed, is covered by the rear-wall area of the rearward roof part. A free space, which can be used as a luggage or storage space, is provided above the rear-wall area of the retracted roof part.
It is an advantage of the present invention that, with the folding roof stowed, the upward-facing opening of the stowage space is largely covered by a forward roof part. The luggage space is bounded at the top by the forward roof part.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the lower boundary of the luggage space is a luggage shelf which spans the rear-wall area with a clearance. The luggage shelf is designed as a bottom plate which projects rearwardly from a holding component arranged in front of the luggage space. The bottom plate is mounted on the holding component in a manner which allows for it to be raised.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention provides an arrangement of tensile elements between the bottom plate and the holding component. This arrangement of tensile elements can be transferred to its tensioned position by the lowering of the bottom plate.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the stowage space is a rear-seat area. The rear seat arrangement can be folded forward into an out-of-use position. In this out-of-use position, one part of the rear-seat arrangement forms a front boundary wall of the luggage space.
In accordance with the present invention, with the folding roof stowed, there is an elongated see-through opening between the front end of the forward roof part and a front boundary of the luggage or storage space. This see-through opening can be covered via a screening device. The screening device can be provided in the form of a roller-blind web which can unwound from a winding roller. The winding roller is preferably arranged along the lower side of the see-through opening. In addition to the winding roller, the roller-blind arrangement can include a further winding roller, onto which can be wound a roller-blind web that can be used instead of a luggage spider.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.